The Raging Ocean
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: When Yang and Neptune fight in the ring it awakens something in them.


**Alright guys here's a one shot that I've had in my head for awhile. Since we don't know what Neptunes semblance is I'm going to have to exercise artistic license.I hope you like my take on it, and as always I don't own RWBY.**

Professor Goodwitchs combat class was probably the most favorite class in all of Beacon. After all, where else could you beat the crap out of someone you don't like and get away with it? However, it was also the most feared class as well, because it was Goodwitch for crying out loud! Today the exchange students were being paired off with Beacon students. Sun found himself against Nora, the two of them got an ear full when Sun accidentally deflected one of Noras grenades into the stands. Emerald got paired against Ruby. That ended with the two of them tied up in the chains of Emeralds weapon, Mercury almost fell out of the stands laughing. Then came Neptune and Yang.

Their teams yelled their encouragement to their respective teammates and called good luck to the other. Neptune was nervous, not about Yang, but about his semblance. His semblance was powerful and if he wasn't careful he might lose control and hurt the other students. He knew Yang was a heavy hitter, so he would have to be careful, if he wasn't he could accidentally kill her. That had never happened, but there had been some close calls in the past. Absently Neptune wondered what Yangs semblance was, maybe something to do with fire?

Yang on the other hand was excited. She had been sitting in the one class she was good at chomping at the bit to get into the arena and kick some ass. The blonde brawler glanced over at her opponent and noticed how nervous he looked. A smug smile tugged at her lips as she stared across the ring at Neptune. He was really good at it, but Yang had seen through that cool suave mask of his. At his heart Neptune was just a shy nerdy guy trying to fit in. That thought made her frown slightly; Neptune shouldn't have to hide who he was to the rest of the world.

Professor Goodwitch gave them the rules for the match and they got into their fighting stances. Yang in a classic boxing stance, and Neptune aiming his weapon in its rifle form. Before Goodwitch signaled them to begin Yang did an mental note to keep herself under control, no need to put another student in the hospital.

The buzzer went off and immediately Neptune fired a three round burst and then rolled to his left to snap off another burst in a kneeling position. Yang dodged the first burst, but caught the second in the chest. That knocked her back a few paces and took a small chunk out of her aura. The brawler sent a series of shotgun blast towards the blue haired heartbreak. He managed to dodge most of them, but the last one caught him in a role causing him to land on his back. Neptune rolled out of the way just in time as Yang came diving down, intent on driving her fist into his gut. The impact she made in the floor left a crater. The near miss caused her aura meter to drop slightly.

 _Holy shit she's strong, maybe as strong as me,_ Neptune thought.

Neptune felt his semblance stirring and took a quick calming breath. He was rewarded with a shotgun fist to the face that sent him crashing into a wall. Yang mentally winced in sympathy for the lanky boy, but pressed her attack. What people don't understand about Yang is that she doesn't like fighting to inflict pain, but for the pure competitiveness of it. She charged in for the knock out blow, but as she swung her right fist at Neptune he caught it with his off hand. Yangs eyes widened in surprise before Neptunes weapon, which was in glave form, smacked her clear across the arena and into the opposite wall.

Their was a moment of stund silence in the hall as the rest of the class processed the fact they saw this scrawny guy knock Yang Xiao Long across the arena. That was something that even Phyrra couldn't do! The other members of team SSSN got up, they were about to run down into the ring and restrain Neptune, like they had to on a few occasions when his semblance activated, when the silence was broken by Yangs laugh. She managed to get up and looked at Neptune with hungry blood red eyes.

"Finally a real challenge, " she literally growled. A primal part of her that she kept barred deep inside her so she wouldn't accidentally kill anyone awoken. Yang couldn't explain it, but she could sense that Neptune had a simular primal side. She felt rage and strangely arousal course through her vanes. As the brawler had guessed, there was more to Neptune Vasilius then met the eye.

"So that's your semblance, " Neptune chuckled darkly as he lickd his lips in anticipation. He had already admired Yang for her strong personality, but now he _wanted_ her. The two combatants circled one another, their eyes locked on one another. One pair blood red, the other a blazing blue. They charged at one another intent on delivering the final blow, the winner got the prize. They met in the middle of the ring with a tremendous crash that blew all the windows. A quick flick of Goodwitchs riding crop, kept the students from being showered by glass.

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match and indicating Neptune as the victor. When the dust cleared however, they could still see the two locked in combat. Goodwitch scowled as she stormed over to the two combatants. With another flick of her riding crop she lifted the two away from each other and brought the them to hover in front of her.

"Stop this at..."

"YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE, " roared Yang. To everyones shock, Yang spat out a stream of fire. Goodwitch was so shocked that she dropped them and douve out of the way. Released from Goodwitchs hold Yang pounced on Neptune, knocking him down on his back. The impact winded him and before he could recover Yang sank her teeth into the crook of his neck. He snarled in pain as her teeth sunk deep, but not deep enough to cut his jugular. When she withdrew she licked her blood soaked lips, savoring his taste.

"You are mine now, " she murmured in a guttural voice. Neptune wasn't about to complain as he starred up at her with desire. They had a lot of explaining to do to the teachers and their friends, who were all freaked out by the strange incident. Then again when a dragon marked a krakon as its mate things were bound to get a little weird.

 **END**

 **That's it for this one folks. To better explain this strange little one shot, Neptune semblance is the power of the raging sea. Yes he can bend water, but it also gives him tremendous strength like Yang. Yangs name means Yellow Sun Dragon, hence the dragon reference. While the krakon is a powerful beast of the sea, which represents Neptune. (Neptune is the Roman sea god by the way) So tell me what you think in a review. I might do a one shot with Oobleck and Port next.**


End file.
